


Sing for me

by Sephiratale



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Companion Lavellan, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "I want to hear you sing" featuring Uriell Trevelyan and Tiael Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uriellactaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriellactaea/gifts).



> This is a little gift for Uriellactaea :) 
> 
> Thanks to GuileandGuile for her help :)

“Come on Uriell!” Taid said, sitting on the battlement upon the Herald’s rest, a bottle of Chasnid mead in her hand, under a starlit sky.

 

“I said no,” the Inquisitor answered, crossing her arms with difficulty due to her own bottle and a slightly dizzy mind. 

 

The elf mumbled something in Dalish before taking a sip. She was persuaded she was right about Uriell, but her shemlen mind was too ...  _ Stubborn woman … _

 

The Inquisitor emptied her bottle, this drink was too quickly drunk.  _ Drink too quickly drunk,  _ that was funny. She laughed a bit and stopped when she saw the face of her friend. Deeply serious, Tiael’s mouth appeared as only a thin line of frustration.

 

“Stop pouting, I said, no.”

 

“But I want to hear you sing! And I’m not pouting!” the elf retorted also crossing her arms in a funny way. 

 

The blonde woman sighed and scooted a bit closer to her, leaning on the wall as she stood next to her and did not have the same confidence as her friend with the height, especially when she was drunk. 

 

“It’s not … I don’t have a nice voice like yours,” Uriell explained.

 

Arms still crossed, Tiael stared at her in silence, furrowing her eyebrows. 

 

“I’m sure you have a really nice one. I’ve heard you learned to sing when you’re young in the nobility. And you can’t say I have a better voice than yours if you don’t prove it.” 

 

“Maker’s breath …” 

 

Uriell turned her head, leaning a bit more to peek around her.  _ Find another subject, quick!  _ Her friend proved incredibly stubborn when she wanted something. 

 

“Commander Rutherford is still awake, there is light in his office,” she noticed. 

 

Tiael drank once more, turning her head slightly. Then she put the bottle next to her, a smile growing on her face. 

 

“I’m not sure if he sleeps at all. Maybe he waits for the nocturnal visit of a beautiful blonde Inquisitor, who has a crush on him …”

 

“Oh you!” Uriell shouted.

 

She wanted to reprimand her more, alas Tiael was caught by a contagious laughter. The elf caught her sides, tears forming at the corner of her eyes and losing a bit her balance. 

 

Uriell desperately tried not to be contaminated, but she could feel a smile forming on her bitten lips. Changing the subject did not work the way she wanted. 

 

“How did you guess that?” she asked, successfully without a laughter. 

 

“Uriell, Uriell,” the elf tsked. “How could I not notice that is a better question, your mutual crush is not subtle at all. Seriously, you should speak to him so you can stop dancing around each other.”

 

“No … I can’t speak with him about that and it’s not mutual,” Uriell stated firmly. 

 

“Yes, and I’m a dwarf,” Tiael replied, taking her bottle in her hand.

 

“Speaking of a dwarf and turning around another …” Uriell said with a mischievous smile. 

 

“Don’t!” the elf said, trying to threaten her with her bottle. 

 

“Not very convincing, my dear. And Harding is just downstairs, maybe you should speak to her,” she suggested with the exact same tone of the elf before. 

 

“Shit!” Tiael spat. “I don’t speak to her because … how can I explain?”

 

She stilled, a thought seemed to bloom in her mind. 

 

“Hey, why do I have to answer your remarks? You want to make me forget, right? Won’t work, I still want to hear you sing, Uriell.” 

 

Uriell drank to keep her composure, muttering when the reality reminded her the bottle was empty. What could she do to change her friend’s mind? Except running like a coward. 

 

“You could even sing the song people sang after the attack of Haven, if you want. At least, I will have a point of comparison.” 

 

Uriell coughed of surprise, watching Tiael with enormous eyes, her empty bottle falling on the ground. She knew Tiael hated the song, even if she had only admitted it days after the attack. 

 

“You’re joking?” 

 

The elf shook her head negatively, an amused smile on her face. She drank once more while her friend let escape a sigh, mumbling that she was impossible and one of the most stubborn persons Uriell had ever met . 

 

“Hey girls, what are you plotting?” the voice of Sera shouted behind them. 

 

The blonde elf jumped between them, stealing the bottle from Tiael’s hands and emptying it without even asking the permission. She sat on the battlement, between them. 

 

“Hey, that’s mine!” 

 

“We’re a team, we share,” Sera explained laughing. “Quizzie, Elfy, I’ve heard your conversation. First, it was interesting to know you have a crush on Cully and the great Scout. And yeah, you should really stop dancing around them. And … what I wanted to say too?” 

 

She began to think for herself, making an illogical list of words. Uriell and Tiael exchanged a confused look, they did not want to speak to avoid disturbing Sera. 

 

“Pants … stars … songs! Yes, songs!” she exclaimed after a moment. “Elfy, do ya remember some I taught you?”

 

“All of them,” Tiael assured, playing with the empty bottle. 

 

“You learned songs from Sera?” Uriell said surprised. 

 

“A prank that did not go where dear Sera wanted. She taught me very ribald songs, thinking I would not understand the meaning because I’m too elfy for this.” 

 

“I was quite surprised when she sang them in front of the Chargers … with the gesture!” Sera laughed. “She pranked me!” 

 

“And I missed that!” Uriell falsely lamented. 

 

“You were busy reunioning with your advisors,” Tiael said. “You have been enjoying another view.” 

 

The statement made the both elves laugh louder, at Uriell’s despair. She was sure now they would be impossible about Cullen, how could she have been so obvious with her feelings? Why had she been so loud about it tonight? Especially with these two next to her. 

 

For people who hated each other at first sight, they were now terribly close, sharing bad jokes and mischief. 

 

“Show me what you’ve learned!” The Inquisitor ordered. 

 

“As you wish, my Lady,” her friend answered with a wobbly bow. 

 

“Sing the one about the nugs!” Sera added. 

 

“If you continue, I’m making you pay like a real minstrel.” 

 

“Stop saying bullshit and sing, Elfy!” 

 

After a tsk, Tiael began to sing the ribald song about nugs, which secretly criticized the Orlesian nobility. 

 

Uriell found it strange to hear such a sweet voice professing such awful lyrics, it did not suit her at all. Fortunately, Tiael was sober enough to spare the horrible gestures of the song. When she finished, Sera congratulated her with loud cheers, asking for another song. 

 

The red haired elf began another song, this time Sera chose to sing with her. Uriell burst into laughter, she had to admit the duet was quite awful. Unlike Tiael, Sera made many daring and ridiculous gestures to accompany the song. Suddenly, they both stopped, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Shit, I’ve forgotten what come next!” Sera shouted a bit frustrated. 

 

“Is it not something about a cucumber?” Tiael supposed with a little pout. 

 

“Yes,” Uriell confirmed, a bit ashamed. Her brothers used to sing that song. 

 

“Quizzie, we’re listening.” 

 

Uriell hummed the melody to give the lyrics rhythm to it. Then she sung the part the other two had forgotten. They joined her when they remembered the words. As soon as the song ended, Sera came with another one. For a moment, only ribald songs filled the atmosphere, sometimes laughter interrupted them under the suspicious look of a guard. 

 

“Nice singing, girls,” Sera said. “But it makes me thirsty. I’m gonna pick up some bottles at the Chargers’ table and brings them here. Don’t move!” 

 

She made little jumps to reach the tavern. Waiting for her, Tiael leaned toward Uriell and murmured with a way too satisfied smile, ““I heard you sing, my dear.” 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

“Yeah, I love you too, Ur.” 


End file.
